


Hide and Seek

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Whoops! [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual knotting, Henderson gets really creepy in chapter 4 beware., M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, On the Run, Rhys really - REALLY wants the knot., Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't going to be easy playing hide and seek with the ruthless presence of Handsome Jack looming over them, but they're ready to give it a shot.<br/>And Rhys is ready to try and coax Jack into knotting him.<br/>To say the least, things are going to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Rabbit Runs...

**Author's Note:**

> :3 I am back and writing these precious ships...  
> Unedited, hope you continue to like!

Nisha gives them exactly two hours to collect themselves before they head east, following Aurelia’s request to find a hiding spot there. She claims the terrain there would prove difficult if anyone should try and track them.

Athena promptly grabs her shield, her oz-kit and makes sure her hood is secure before heading towards the buggy Janey had set them up with. It almost makes Nisha laugh, and the woman shooed her off with a few words of encouragement.

It’d be the last time in a long while they they may be able to enjoy the finer things in life - like a sweet sip of beer or a certain blondes presence…

She isn’t surprised when the gladiator turns and stalks off towards _Springs' Emporium O Stuff._

While Athena is busy enjoying herself - or at least Nisha thinks that’s what she’s doing - Nurse Nina was gathering up a ridiculous amount of supplies for the bonded pair. Food - lots of healthy food. A few teas. A couple blankets. Then a soft, compressed case - filled with simple baby clothes.

Timothy almost laughs as the nurse hands him the clear case, his mismatched eyes flitting over the many materials tightly packaged inside. Tiny little socks and cute onesies. A few compressed and delicate bottles pressed against the sides, the nipples stored inside the plastic.

It makes his throat tight and his stomach anxious as he stares at it.

 _Holy shit_ , the doppelganger sighs, he’s really going to do this. It’s going to happen.

He was going to be a father, eventually.

Wilhelm gives him an assuring grin as he notices his mate’s increase in anxiety, and the Omega flashes him an unsteady smile in return.

“I-I can’t take all this,” Timothy starts, looking guilty as he squeezed the case in his hands. “I don’t need -”

“Hush,” The nurse scolds him, shaking her head. “Nina _wants_ you to have it. Keep baby safe, healthy.” Her hands overlap his own for a moment, and the smaller man swallows tightly.

“Okay,” He breaths after a moment, giving her a more confident nod. “Thank you, Nina. Y-You’ve - uh - helped… I-I didn’t even realize…”

The elder smiles at him sadly, still feeling pity for the young man. Being a doppelganger wasn’t easy - let alone being Handsome Jack’s. She could hardly imagine the stress he was under to begin with. Now adding the added difficulties of their newborn child…

If she didn’t have work here, a duty to uphold, she’d go with them.

Instead, she can only offer them supplies.

“Don’t mention it.” Nina gives him a soft peck on the forehead. “If you need anything, _anything_ at all. Call Nina.” Her eyes roam over to Nisha, lingering on the gunslinger until the Alpha nods.

If the nurse was willing to help when needed, they’d take it.

Timothy lets loose another chuckle at the kiss, and then he nods, again, feeling stupid. The nurse spares him from any more awkwardness and instead shoos them out of her medical ward and out into the world.

While she watches Wilhelm wrap an arm around Timothy’s shoulders and pull him close, the elder feels a swell of pride in her chest.

They’d get through this, somehow.

She was sure of it.

-:-

Jack’s teeth linger in his skin, sharp canines pressed into the sensitive flesh of Rhys’ skin, just enough to bruise, not enough to draw blood - _unfortunately_.

The Alpha can _smell_ it. Rhys’ sweet scent somehow stronger today than it was yesterday. It always drew Jack in, even if he knew it was dangerous.

Rhys’ heat was upon them. In a few days, he’d be locked up inside the CEO’s bedroom, a writhing mess of need and orgasms.

It’d be beautiful.

“Ah, Rhysie,” Large hands curl around his hips, pulling him closer. The Omega carefully balanced on the edge of the desk, his feet pressed into either side of the chair, perched on the armrests. Jack sat between his spread thighs, body pressed against his own and head perfectly aligned with Rhys’ collarbone. “You smell so fuckin’ _good_ , pumpkin.” Jack praises, a low rumble echoing out of the depths of his chest.

The smaller man shivers atop the desk at the sound of the Alpha’s gravely voice, it doing more to him than Rhys would like to admit. “Mhm,” The company man purrs, his hand tentatively reaching up to play with Jack’s hair. “I’m close.”

Groaning, Jack leans into it, wanting to feel Rhys’ fingernails brush his scalp soothingly. “Yeah, oh - _yeah_ , you are.” His lips trail a line of hot, wet kisses up the Omega’s throat, pausing as he reaches just behind the man’s ear. “Fuck, kiddo. Should be _illegal_ what you do to me like this.”

Rhys sighs contently, thoroughly enjoying being the center of attention now. He knew there was a reason behind him canceling his heat suppressants - well, a real reason other than his ticking biological clock.

Skilled and thin fingers ruffle Jack’s hair affectionately, and the Omega shudders helplessly as Jack begins to nibble and lick his way back down towards his chest.

It wouldn’t really matter if he left more hickies - Rhys was already covered in them. Even though Jack hadn’t said it yet - not aloud, Rhys knew that the Alpha was marking him as his _own_. His own little Omega, just Jack’s - nobody elses.

“Hey, kitten,” His breath is warm against the exposed, pale skin of Rhys’ throat, tongue idly tracing over his tattoo before he finishes, “Do I have any more meeting’s today?”

Rhys shakes his head, his fingertips pausing in the silky smoothness of Jack’s locks.

“What about phone calls, baby?” The Alpha continues, husking out his voice just for the pleasure of seeing goosebumps raise on Rhys’ skin.

Again, the Omega shakes his head, letting out a pleased sigh as those warm hands on his hips trail lower, pull him closer.

“Good, kiddo, good…” He grins, wide and predatorily, all teeth and ego and Rhys knows he’s fucked - literally and figuratively speaking.

He was about to spend a good amount of time riding Jack for all he’s worth - and at the same time, the Omega knew that he’d never want any different Alpha.

It was all Jack, or nothing.

 _Oh fuck_ , he thought, _Vaughn is going to flip when we bond_.

Shaking his head, Rhys focuses on the present. He could think about knotting Jack later - he could enjoy it when it happened. Oh, but he could already _imagine_ it. Jack’s teeth biting down into his neck, drawing blood, _claiming_ him for all to see while his dick swelled and locked them in nice and tight together.

A soft moan escapes his lips as Jack finally pulls him all the way into his lap, tugging at his thin shirt and growling all the while.

Yeah - Rhys can hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jack-centric chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand a little more on Jack for the moment... kind of set the stage with how he's feeling to make it easier for everyone...  
> Unedited!

After depositing Rhys’ spent body onto the large couch in his office, the Alpha takes a moment to pet at his PA’s damp locks. They’re still soft, just as Jack had expected. Of course they’d be soft - Rhys was always prompt with his cleanliness.

The lithe Omega was out like a light, sedated and sleepy after Jack had a go at him. The sweet smell of his upcoming heat still pulled at Jack’s senses, and with a shake of the head, the elder Alpha went about covering the young man up with a blanket. He knew that Rhys had normally taken suppressants, and this sudden heat made Jack a bit... _nervous_.

It was stupidly easy to realize that Rhys was courting him. Of course he was. The way he bear his throat to no other Alpha but the CEO, and the way that he was always so ready and willing to please and be pleased by Jack.

He had known that the kid would be lots of fun the moment he hired him, plucked him right up and under from his mid-level company position and instead tucked him up nice and tight in his warm office. No more chilly cubicles for that sweet little Omega, Jack had thought with a growing smirk.

At first, he’d intended to tease and torment the kid - wanting to test the boundaries. But Rhys responded so wonderfully to everything, and kept on bouncing right back when Jack thought that he’d break.

It was such a wonderful breath of fresh air for the Alpha, that Jack was momentarily confused by it.

Rhys had proven himself to be a determined worker, and his cybernetics came in handy far too often. The Echo eye held a useful database that Rhys could access at any time, not to mention that his built in interactive software in his arm made collecting data seamlessly easy.

Jack wondered why the hell he didn’t hire the kid sooner. Henderson was always talking about him - how hardworking he was and how determined he was to move up the ladder.

 _Henderson_.

Jack’s lips curled into a scowl at the other Alpha’s name.

That man had been nothing but trouble, and whenever he spoke of Rhys, it had managed to irk Jack to no end.

The Omega was his now - well, not _his_ but…

He was his friggin’ PA, damnit!

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and stretched, his hand lingering on Rhys’ head for a moment longer before he wandered over to his desk. The place still smelled of them, their combined scents somehow relaxing and…

Crinkling his nose, the Alpha shook his head.

 _No, Jack,_ he told himself, eyes narrowing. _Not again._

Not after what had happened with his previous almost-mate.

His wife had been the light of his life when he was younger. So fiery and energetic that sometimes it was hard to keep up with her. Despite their child, the two had never bonded - not in the standard biological sense at least.

Jack could never bring himself to fully bear himself towards her, too embarrassed by his past and worried about his family that he thought it wouldn’t really matter.

She had burned fast, and bright - shone in all their eyes like a dying star.

At her funeral, Angel had cried with her arms wrapped tight around him, and Jack had stared at her headstone impassively. He loved her, he knew he did - but he didn’t grieve like the other Alphas and Omegas who lost their mates.

He felt somehow… _cheated_.

But when Angel died - his sweet baby girl - Jack mourned, and then - he _hunted_. Spurred on by his rage and instincts, the Alpha had went after all those present in Angel’s chamber when she passed.

Roland had been killed first, his blood a satisfying spray on his features and Lilith’s screams music to his ears.

They’d _killed_ her.

It was only fair if he returned the favor.

Even if Lilith did manage to scar his face, burn his vision even - she still walked away with many marks. When two Alpha’s fought, it was a gruesome sight to behold.

The only reason Jack hadn’t truly managed to kill her was because of her damned phase-walking.

 _Damn sirens,_ he thought, _cowards just like the bandits they hid with._

His hands curled into fists as he stood by his chair, refusing to be put at ease by Rhys’ lingering sweet scent.

Jack couldn’t let himself do it. Rhys wanted him as his mate - but oh god, the Alpha couldn’t do it.

It wouldn’t be fair to the kid…. but then again, it wasn’t fair to string him along like this - as fun as it was to tease and fuck Rhys into a mess.

But he couldn’t bring himself to fully _claim_ the Omega as his own, despite how much his body _wanted_ them to couple.

At least for now, the Alpha was going to hold back, balance his options.

He had bigger things to worry about right now, one of which being the case of his now knocked-up body double.

As he collapsed back into his seat, he ran a hand through his greying hair and gave a low, amused sound.

His friggin’ body double - the shy little Timothy Lawrence, had managed to get a mate before him.

Fucking _hilarious_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, you say that now... lmao
> 
> Hope you liked!


	3. At The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie has a few things for them before they head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... more of a filler chapter.

The bar is mercifully empty when Aurelia leads them into the establishment. Moxxie is there to meet them, flashing them all a reassuring smile.

She’d of course heard of what they were planning.

And it was _stupid_.

But it was their best option.

Idly, she wished that Roland was still alive. Sure, he probably would’ve bitched and hated these Vault Hunters working for Jack, but he would’ve helped them hide. Especially if he’d heard about the pregnancy.

He always was one to go out of his way and protect everyone, especially children.

Moxxie’s thoughts trail into dangerous territory as she ponders Lilith, and the Alpha’s lips curl into a scowl at the thought of that siren catching wind of Timothy.

The woman was rightfully pissed off after what had happened to Roland, but she could very well do something stupid when it came to seeing _Handsome Jack’s_ double.

Instead of thinking about that, the Alpha tries to focus on their farewell.

“I have a few things for you guys, if you’d like.” She started, leading them all towards the bar with less flair than usual. “Well, I’m going to be giving it to you anyways, darlings.” Moxxie said with a smile as she rounded the bartop.

Nisha perches on a stool and watches while Aurelia and Athena stay by the door, on the guard for any prying ears that may try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“First, please call me with anything. I’ll always have my ECHO on me, and I might even check up on you guys from time to time…” The Alpha nods towards Timothy and adds, “If you need advice, I can try my best to help. Trust me, I’ve had two kids.”

The doppelganger mimics the nod, flashing her a nervous smile. “O-Okay, thanks.”

“And,” Her gaze goes to either Alpha flanking the smaller man, “I know lots of people here. Give me a call if you run into trouble, I might know a few tricks to make it easier.”

“You mean some blackmail?” Nisha asks, smiling big and wide at the thought.

Oh, she loved a good game of hidden, embarrassing information.

The shit she had on Jack was hilarious. Perks of being an ex-girlfriend… Oh, she couldn’t even imagine the shit Moxxie had on him either.

“Somethin’ like that,” Moxxie says with a grin, and eventually Wilhelm chuckles at the thought. “But here,” The woman crouches down and doesn’t even grunt while she stands back up and drops a heavy, metal case on the countertop.

“What in the world is that?” Wilhelm asks, eyeing the case curiously.

It looked beat up, the metal dented in areas and the green paint scratched off in others. The leather handle looked like it’d fall off any minute, but Moxxie knew that looks could be very deceiving.

“This,” Her hand lands on the lid and she grins, “Is just a little something I threw together. A few recipes that you can make here on Elpis, oh and even some old Pandorian classics. Timothy, you’re going to get really hungry, and those dumb little protein snacks aren’t going to do it.” She smiled at the Omega and then continues, “Also, I went and called in a favor from Marcus, and he agreed to offer you guys discounts on most things from his machines around here. Just in case you run into trouble.” She shrugged, trying to play it off as casual.

Moxxie could only hope that they wouldn’t run into anything too rough.

“There’s something else too - I looked around and found you some new clothes.” The Alpha sighs as she takes in Timothy’s thin build, “Don’t worry, it’s all clean. Mostly new pants for you, and a few belts in case they don’t fit.” She patted the metallic case again, “Heads up, when you open this thing, it’ll be a pain in the ass to get the clothes back in, so hold off for awhile, if you can.”

Moxxie wished that she could see his reaction to the sweater she’d found that had a cute little muffin on front with the words ‘In The Oven’ below it.

The Omega flushed in color a little, and then nodded. He’d almost forgotten that he’d be gaining weight.

A _lot_ of weight.

Timothy couldn’t help but to touch at his stomach, smiling a little. “W-Wow, Mox… th-uh-thank you.” He stepped forward to touch at the case, a laugh bubbling up his throat. “And-uh, for the record… mostly _anything_ is better than those protein bars.”

Moxxie felt a flood of relief flood her at the double’s words, and she smiled at him more openly.

“Of course, sugar.” She stated with a chuckle, her own hands reaching out to squeeze his. “You stay safe, you hear?”

Timothy swallowed, mismatched eyes flickering around nervously before he finally nodded.

“Y-Yeah.” He couldn’t really promise anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super stressed as of late... sorry for very few updates...  
> But uh... here you go??  
> (Inspiration for the sweater Moxxie has for Timmy: http://www.scrumptiousbump.co.uk/communities/5/004/009/756/505//images/4610977625.jpg)
> 
> Hope you liked! ;-;


	4. Who's Your Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!!  
> Warnings for non-consensual elements with Henderson being a giant dick. Nothing actually happens to Rhys - but please be warned that Henderson is a giant ass-bag in this chapter.

Rhys realizes that he fucked up. _Bad_.

He thought that he had more time before it actually hit him full on like this, making him so very needy. This had to be the only part of his heats he _loathed_.

He loved finding to studs to keep him company during those hungry couple of days, and fuck yes - he loved taking a thick knot, but the _need_ consumed him. Made it hard to concentrate and make good decisions. It ate at him, made his skin feel warm and his head feel so full and fuzzy. It made him so _docile_ , and as an _Omega_ working for _Hyperion_ \- Rhys _hated that_. 

He hadn't found the Alpha that he could feel comfortable with showing them just how needy he was. How the heat affected him so.

But damn... he'd show Jack. He'd give himself to the wolf, a willing lamb to the slaughter when it came to Jack. The man was his goddamned hero, and he was so fucking hot and built to match his biological ideals of the _perfect_ _Alpha_.

Rhys _wanted_ him...

Even if Jack seemed a little thick, and sent him out for a dumbass paper run. 

He turns his head to the side, his cheeks flushed while he feels the Alpha’s hands on his hips and breath against his throat. “S-Sir, _please_ ,” Rhys hisses, trying to make himself seem somewhat threatening, even if it was suddenly getting hard to stand up on his own two feet.

There was an Alpha right there, one who _wanted_ him, one who would certainly breed his perky little ass but…

But it _wasn’t_ Jack.

“C’mon, Rhys… I _know_ there’s a reason you came up to _my_ office like _this_.” Henderson growls out against his neck, making Rhys’ heart flutter and his head involuntarily tip back.

Damn his instincts!

“Jack - h-he sent me to get his documents. H-He’ll be upset if I-I don’t get them to him soon, sir,” Rhys explains, his heart hammering but his body sluggish.

“Sure thing, _sweetie_.” Henderson soothes, his hand stroking over Rhys’ side, sending a fire over his skin that was so comforting.

Shit… he’d missed this.

Being the center of attention and just pulling any Alpha in, his scent sweet like honey and thick like it too.

But he’d worked too hard to let Jack slip away so easily.

Hissing, he shoved his hands out and pushed Henderson back a step or two. “Sir, give me those p-papers,” He snapped, swallowing down the lump in his throat that formed as the Alpha merely grinned at him, all teeth.

Goddamn, Henderson loved it when they played tough to get.

-:-

Jack was pissed. His body double had left Concordia, and all his Vault Hunters had smashed their ECHO devices. Even Nisha!

Which mean that they must’ve been _hiding_ the younger man from him.

His hand comes down onto the table in a firm slap, his nerves rattled and his anger ready to snap. “Rhys, get me another damn cup of coffee - with as much sugar as you can pour into the goddamned cup, _fuck_.” He snarls, “They fucking ran! Like cowards! I trained them better than that, didn’t I, Rhysie?”

Silence meets his little outburst.

Jack tears his eyes away from the screen and growls as he notices the room was empty.

“What the hell…” Another rumble crawls up Jack’s throat, and he stands up unhappily.

Shouldn’t have taken the kid that long to get that file from -

 _Henderson_.

His lips curl into a snarl, his posture bristling as his instincts kick into gear after what feels like a century of living in limbo.

How could he have been such a dumbass? He had went and waved his hands and sent his PA, nearly on the brink of falling into a heated stupor, to go fetch a paper from another, dumb, fucking _Alpha_.

-:-

Rhys gives an angry growl, his face pushed against the wall and one hand tucked behind his back uncomfortably. Henderson’s hand is tight around his slim wrist, and he could feel the Alpha’s rage coursing through his system.

“Fucking slut,” Henderson kicks Rhys’ legs out from under him, making the younger man yelp in pain as he collapsed to his knees. He doesn’t let go of his wrist, which makes the kid’s arm jerk into a wrong position and a pained keen tumble past his lips. “How dare you even try to hurt me. I’m doing you a favor, and this - _this_ is how you repay me?”

His cheek throbbed, and his pride was wounded. He hadn’t even seen it coming.

And worse? Rhys had clocked him in the face _twice_ before he was able to control the fiery Omega.

Rhys doesn’t apologize, merely struggles and writhes on the floor, his growls rising in volume into a near, panicky alert. It was a tactic, a call, a warning that any Omega gave off when they needed help.

“Well, Rhys? You just going to whine?” A hand fists into soft locks, jerking Rhys’ head back. “How about you put that mouth to good use, sweet-cheeks? Make up for trying to hurt your Alpha.”

“You’re not _my_ Alpha,” Rhys spat at him, eyes alight with rage.

“Yeah, well then who is? _Handsome Jack_?” Henderson mocks, a laugh crawling up his throat, up until the point that he hears a guttural, _enraged_ snarl come from the doorway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. pretty sure Jack is pissed now.  
> Tune in next time for the gory killing or Henderson.  
> Hah! Like you thought Jack was just going to space him after seeing him treat Rhys that way? 
> 
> Hope you liked. Comments appreciated.


	5. Pay For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henderson gets whats coming to him.

When Alpha’s fight, it usually a very messy, bloody affair. Especially if they’re fighting over an Omega.

There were just some instincts that never left the evolutionary line.

Rhys scrambles to hide behind Henderson’s desk as Jack lunges, looking for a safe place to watch while the two Alpha’s drag it out.

Jack has the upper hand of surprise, and pure body strength. One hand closes around Henderson’s throat while the other one reached for the gun at his hip.

The other Alpha writhed, his eyes wide with fear. “J-Jack, c’mon,” He wheezes, “I-I thought he was j-joking.”

Rhys peeks his head over the desk just to snarl at Henderson in disgust.

Jack’s lips curl into a larger sneer as he slams the other man against the wall. “I’m going string your insides up,” The older man promises, mismatched eyes narrowing, “So every sorry fucking Alpha knows to keep their friggin paws _off_ what’s _mine_.”

Henderson’s body twists and a desperate whine tumbles off his lips, his instincts warring to survive, and yet to breed. But at the hands of Handsome Jack, neither of those instincts would likely be fulfilled. “I-I’m sorry, Jack, _please_.” He tugged at the man while Jack slammed him against the wall again, making his head throb and throat tight as the other, stronger Alpha merely sent him a shark toothed grin.

He’d crossed the wrong line, and had to pay for it.

-:-

Timothy was half asleep already, his head pillowed on Wilhelm’s chest and hands folded across his stomach. The bumps of the road were few and far between, Athena was a good driver and his Alpha was even better at snuggling.

Despite Wilhelm’s awkward, and closed off demeanor, the man was actually more than willing to have his Omega settle up against him. Holding his arm around Timothy’s slim side, the older man pressed a kiss to the body double’s hair. “How’re you feeling?”

The Omega gave a little sigh, “T-Tired… and nervous…” He admitted, voice light and sleepy. His mismatched eyes closed as he listened to Wilhelm’s heartbeat, trying to let it relax him. “Y-You think he’ll find us?”

“Maybe,” Wilhelm answered honestly, “But I won’t let him hurt you.”

Timothy gave a weak chuckle. “I’m worried about him hurting _you_.”

-:-

Rhys had stopped looking the moment Jack had drawn blood. He couldn’t watch the grotesque scene, but he could _hear it._

Henderson choked and begged, his voice clogged with his own blood and vomit. Jack was worryingly silent throughout the entire ordeal.

Rhys had seen him work before.

He’d heard Jack laugh at and put down his competitors many times before. So having the Alpha do something so _violent_  so  _quietly_ was unnerving.

When Henderson had fell quiet and Jack had finally let out a little sigh, Rhys moved to look over at the scene.

Shit.

He wish he hadn’t.

It looked like Jack had managed to _tear_ into him, that fancy suit was in shreds and his chest a mess of slashes and such. Rhys had always been unnerved by the more primal nature of the Alpha, how they could shift and make their worst assets come to fruition…

His eyes looked away, and he hugged his hands around his knees, content to stay under the desk.

Could he really love a man like that?

A man who would tear into another guy like he wasn’t even a person?

But… But Jack had been _defending_ him…

Rhys was just so confused

Jack hurried over to his side as the man gave a worried whine, his bloodied hands smoothing over Rhys’ shaking shoulders. “Baby, _shhh_ … I’m here, I’m right here,kitten.” He pulled the man into a hug, and the Omega pressed into his side with a desperate gasp, clutching at Jack’s chest.

“J-Jack I-” Rhys couldn’t stop stammering, his heat warring with the disgust in his gut until he ends up curled up in Jack’s chest with a confused, and thick whine rumbling up his throat.

He just wanted to rest for awhile.

The older Alpha pulls him closer, soothing a bloodied hand over Rhys’ soft locks. While the Omega nods, shaking like a leaf and yet smelling so sweet, Jack mumbles,“Don’t worry about it, kiddo… I got you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awweee, kinda bittersweet cuteness up in the Timhelm land... *Sigh*  
> Anyways... hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, huh?

Rhys is exhausted. His damp hair stands out in great contrast to Jack’s dark sheets, leaving even darker wet spots on the pillow in some parts. Even though he’d put in some amount of effort into drying off after his shower, the PA was more concerned with throwing on some clothes mindlessly and curling up into bed. 

Jack’s bed, to be more specific.

And he was in Jack’s clothes.

In Jack’s penthouse.

This wasn’t  _ exactly _ how he had planned out his first night in Jack’s place. He was expecting something more along the lines of hot kisses and loud moans. Not the silence that greets him in the bedroom and the clothes that Jack had left folded up for him on the edge of the bed.

Rhys could only assume that Jack was calling the janitorial personnel to go clean up the horrific mess that was currently splattered and dripped all over Henderson’s office. 

Sighing, Rhys tries to close his eyes and focus on falling asleep, but he just can’t will himself to do so. His heat adeled body is so in tune with Jack’s strong scents around him. He was practically  _ bathing _ in the older Alpha’s scent now. 

Wearing a pair of borrowed sweats and a high-quality Hyperion tee, both which faintly smelled of the man, even if they were clean and came straight from his closet into Rhys’ awaiting arms. But nothing compared to the bedding, where Jack’s scent was absolutely dripping from the comforters and wrapping Rhys up into a concoction of confusion and lust.

Clenching his organic hand into the sheets, Rhys squeezes his eyes shut tighter and tries to ignore his instincts screaming at him. He’d been courting Jack for so long, and now with all the hormones bearing down on him and the scents swirling around him, it was so very  _ hard _ to concentrate and get his thoughts straight. 

His head still swam with the brutality of what he’s seen happen to Henderson. Rhys was as horrified as he was pleased. A part of him was actually  _ happy _ to see the awful man go. A part of him  _ loved _ seeing Jack tear the man apart, limb by limb. A part of him was  _ ecstatic _ to see the object of his affections taking such  _ bloody _ action against a wrongdoer. 

Rhys hadn’t realized that this darker, giddier part of himself was there, residing in the deepest parts of his mind until Jack had turned his attentions into a more animalistic flair. It was  _ primal _ almost. How it all came to a head.

If Rhys liked seeing Jack act like the bloody Hero he claimed to be… then what did that say about him? Was he too destined to a bloody and violent fate?

Did courting Jack automatically send him down the path of gore and viscera? 

Rhys had never wanted to kill anybody…  _ but now _ …

Could he really do this? Could he really go through with courting Jack… with coaxing the darker parts of  _ himself _ into the light?

Swallowing, Rhys focuses more clearly once he hears Jack’s voice echoing up the hall. The larger man’s heavy footsteps could be heard tapping against the floors as he approached the room, his voice low as he ended the call with another muffled order for the clean up crew. Once the Echo falls silent, Rhys slowly sits up, glancing towards the door hurriedly.

Jack slips into the room soundlessly, betraying his earlier stomping. His mismatched eyes land on Rhys, and his lips quirk into a worried smile. “Hey, kitten.” The man says lowly, caringly almost, as he moves closer to the Omega.

He slowly sits on the edge of the bed by Rhys, a big hand reaching out to smooth over the man’s arm. “How’re you feelin’?” 

Rhys swallows, his skin alight under the Alpha’s innocent touch. Confused and conflicted, Rhys opens his mouth only to make a choked up sound of  _ need _ . 

Jack’s concerns grow, and soon enough he’s kicked off his sneakers and crawling right up into his bed beside Rhys. He pulls his lithe PA closer, wrapping him up in his arms and whispering hushed nothings into his hair. “Hey… hey, it’s alright, cupcake. What happened with Henderson wasn’t your fault… it was mine, okay? I shouldn’t have sent you down there all alone, baby.” 

Rhys doesn't resist his hug and instead welcomes it wildly. He presses closer, curling up into a little ball as he holds on tight to the man and hides his face into the expanse of the Alpha’s wide chest. He can feel Jack’s warm breath tingling over his neck, and his big palm soothing up and down his back.

It’s amazing that Jack could be so… gentle…

“Rhysie, baby,” Jack starts again, leaning back a little to gaze at the younger man. “Look at me.”

The hot wave of embarrassment and confusion hits him full force then, only amplified by his oncoming heat, and Rhys clutched on stubbornly to Jack’s chest, trying to swallow down the building sobs he feels coming on.

Jack knows Rhys is struggling. He can feel every shudder and shake as the crying builds to an audible level. “Rhys,” He soothes softly, moving to squeeze him close into a tight hug. “It’s alright… I’ve got you, okay, kitten? I’m not going to let any Alpha ever touch you again.” His gaze darkens as he gazes at the far wall temporarily. He’d be damned if any harm was going to happen to his Rhysie…

The older man growls out as he squeezes Rhys possessively. “Never again, you hear? I’m not going to let  _ any _ friggin’ Alpha ever try to hurt you again.”

Huffing in a deep breath, Rhys jerks his head up sharply, confusion darting across his features as he stares at Jack with red-rimmed eyes. “Jack,” He starts softly, internally cursing his curiosity, and his need to hear the words come from his potential mate’s mouth. “D-Do you want this?” His voice lowers, “Do you… want  _ me _ ?”

There was a second of silence then, Jack thinking his next words out carefully. “Rhys, sweetie,” He starts, his voice low and yet so very powerful. “I’ve _always_ wanted you. Always.” Jack moves to wipe at a tear stain of Rhys’ soft and pale cheek. “I just… I guess I just never wanted to realize it fully until somebody tried to hurt you.” A rough laugh rolls off his tongue simply, the sound wonderful to Rhys’ ears. “I _want_ _you_ , Rhys.” That dangerous glint is already returning to Jack’s eyes as he growls out, “I want you to be _mine_ , pumpkin.”

A flood of emotions engulfs Rhys in a single moment, and Jack is surprised when he suddenly finds the lithe man’s arms tossed around his shoulders and soft lips pressed up against his own. Jack welcomes the kiss then, holding Rhys tight as they sit there in the middle of the bed, and share a kiss that is somehow much more meaningful than any other kisses they have had before.

Rhys slowly pulls away, his eyes closed as he murmurs, “Then have me, Jack.”

The pleasure that curls into Jack’s belly at those words is indescribable, but it leaves the older man slightly breathless. And although his instincts tell him to grab onto Rhys and  _ officially _ make him his mate, knot and all, the more rational part of his mind reminds him to wait.

Rhys is still shaking in his grip, having been more upset about the bout with Henderson than either of them realizes. 

“I will, kiddo,” Jack breathes, pushing his lips against Rhys’ cheek softly. “I have you right now, alright, Rhys?” He slowly starts edging them down into a more relaxed position, curling Rhys onto his side and spooning up against him. “But today… I think we both earned a little bit of rest, huh, Rhysie?”

The lithe man’s heart is still pounding heavily in his chest, and he can hear the rush of blood in his ears as he lies his head on the pillow.

Jack still smells faintly of blood.

And it  _ excites _ him.

It  _ scares _ him.

Rhys absolutely  _ loves _ it.

-:-

Timothy awakes peacefully with nothing more and a little yawn and a slight stretch. The blankets are nice and warm, soft even, against his exposed arms. He presses his face into the pillow and smacks his lips as he slowly unfurls his gloved fists. 

His weapon holster digs into his back and the O2 kit irritates his neck from this angle, but Timothy is just grateful to have gotten a decent amount of sleep without being interrupted by a few scavenging bandits.

Searching around their makeshift bed, Timothy finds that Wilhelm is still snoring slightly beside him, sleeping on his back with one arm tossed above his head and the other resting on his chest. 

Smiling to himself at the sight, Timothy scoots over a bit more, sitting up slowly and letting his eyes adjust to Elpis’ darkness. They’d made camp tonight in a simple and icy cavern. Their moon buggies parked around them protectively and the majority of them huddled up in the middle together to preserve warmth. 

Nisha and Athena sleep huddled into the gunner seats of two of the four buggies, having drawn the short stick for protection duty tonight. At least in here, there is a portable O2 generator, and they can sleep easily without worrying about their oxygen supplies.

Although it was rough and boring riding day in and day out, they’d covered remote ground, and safely went off the map for several days now. At least, several Elpis days.

Timothy can only  _ hope _ that they’d continue to make progress, because if they got caught down here, they really only had one of two options. 

One, get snatched up by Jack and tossed into a holding cell up on Helos.

Two, hop the planet before Jack’s people catch them. And the nearest planet was Pandora… not only was it the nearest, it was probably the most remote planet.

Instead of worrying more, Timothy’s train of thought was diverted as he felt Wilhelm shifting beside him. The large man opened his eye and stared at Timothy in confusion before sleepily grunting and pulling him closer, coaxing the lengthy Omega to curl up against his side.

“What’s the matter, pretty boy?” Wilhelm asked gently, his voice rough with sleep and worry. Timothy settled against him, sending him a brittle smile.

“Nothin’, just…  _ thinking _ ,” He says quietly, closing his mismatched eyes as he presses his face into his mate’s larger shoulder.  

The older man sighs heavily, turning his head to press a kiss to the doppelganger's messy locks. “It’ll be alright. Promise.”

Timothy smiles a bit wider, nodding silently as he tried to let himself believe that.

But it was hard to, considering that Handsome Jack  _ could _ be hunting them this very moment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I just randomly got the urge to try writing at two in the morning yesterday night. After some brief editing today, I think it's finally time to see the light!  
> Also, really thrilled to see more Timmy/Wilhelm entering the tag!! :3


	7. Eggs, Bacon and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little... filler chapter. Trying to find my writing muse. It's been difficult here.

Wilhelm nuzzles down into Timothy’s neck, scenting those glands and letting his tongue run over his mate’s neck in what he hopes to be a soothing motion. Timothy is still shaking in his grip, eyes closed and face pressed into the Alpha’s much larger shoulder.

“It’s alright, pretty boy.” He soothes, scooping up one strong arm under Timothy’s legs and using his other to brace his back before lifting the man protectively to his chest. “Gonna get us to safety, alright?”

The younger man sucks in a breath through his teeth, sounding as if he was hissing before he nodded, tucking his face down and reaching up to grab at his own shoulder. Blood oozes between his fingers, the smell worrying as his Alpha snarls above him. “A-Alright,” He agrees after a moment, voice wavering and eyes squeezing shut as he presses closer, letting his mate’s scent fill his senses.

Aurelia motioned towards a hallway to their left, and Timothy huffed out a breath as Wilhelm marched along quickly. Here, the firefight Nisha and Athena here tangled up in outside was less loud. Aurelia plants herself by the door, weapon in hand and cool blue ice sharp and scouting. 

Wilhelm crouches then, setting Timothy against the wall and riffling through his pockets until he finds a healing-hypo. “Deep breath,” He instructed, waiting until Timothy complied before placing the needle into his side. The Omega stiffened, eyebrows pinching in pain before he huffed out a sigh, looking away as the hypo was tossed aside.

Wilhelm willed himself to be patient, checking over the wound after a moment and smiling thinly. “You okay?”

“M’okay,” Timothy muttered, a hand automatically going to his gun, while the other curled around his stomach. 

“We need to get out of here. Nisha’s got that crazy look in her eyes.” Aurelia muttered, perfect lips quirking up into a smirk as she watched the Lawbringer slash out with her whip before following up with a kick to the bandit’s chest. As the bandit fell, they were shot in the chest with a well worn revolver before Nisha moved onto the next hunt.

Timothy pulled himself to his feet, gun in hand and breathing a bit baited. “W-Where do we go?”

“North. Close to those old rockets that were abandoned.” She answered easily, looking into his palm as ice began to flutter between her fingertips. 

“Why there?” Timothy asked, but they all knew the answer to that already. Just in case Jack caught them. They would need to spend some time clearing out the old station, and even more time trying to get it up and running again, but they could figure it out. Four heads were better than one, right?

-:-

Jack hadn’t tried to knot him yet, in fact, when Rhys woke up from his earlier slumber, the first thing he smelled was… bacon. And then the thick smell of Jack. But, bacon was a nice bonus.

He swung his legs out of bed, whimpering at the feel of slick dribbling down one thigh before he made a beeline to the bathroom. Rhys could have guessed that Jack had a master bathroom attached, but it didn’t make it any less mind-blowing.

The lighting was intense, the counters an onyx granite and most of the fixtures a pleasant, soft gold. Rhys stared at himself in the mirror, running his organic hand through his hair and testing the charge on his other hand. His fingers only hesitated a moment, the charge still good and responsive to the extensive work on his nerves. Relieved, he went about trying to make himself look a bit better, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush Jack had set out for him, still in the packaging.

By the time he came out, looking a bit better and feeling more in control, he hesitantly poked his head out of the bedroom to search about for the source of the smell. It wasn’t that hard, he just followed his nose.

He had about another day before the Heat really hit him, leaving him vulnerable for several days until the worst of it subsided. 

He’d been able to afford a better apartment in the Omega district on Jack’s pay, his room locked tight and safe whenever his heat hit him. He liked it there, actually. They were all very kind towards one another, helping each other out with little treats and such when needed. They were all about his age, bachelors and bachelorettes who hadn’t found their mates yet.

Swallowing nervously, he padded down the long hallway, the wooden floors warm underfoot and the CEO’s tastes seeming to be rather earthy with a modern flair added when tasteful. 

He smiled at the sight of Jack in the kitchen, looking quite content with himself as he made scrambled eggs and buttered the toast when he popped up.

“You going to stand there all day, kitten?” Jack asked finally, his back still turned to Rhys but his hands busy with some ketchup and salt. “C’mon, made this for you. Was going to bring it to you,” He finally looks over, sending Rhys a wide, charming grin. It makes Rhys weak in the knees.

“H-How did you-”

The question dies on his lips as Jack opens an arm, and Rhys is willingly curling up into his chest, soothed by the Alpha’s strong scent. “Heard you coming down the hall,” After a moment, his voice lowers, a growl tinting his voice, “Smelt you.”

The PA lets out an embarrassed whine, hiding his face into Jack’s chest while his face flushed. 

Jack runs a big palm over Rhys’ back, smiling gently as he took in a lungful of Rhys’ sweet, caramelized scent. He’d smelled many Omegas in heat during his time, but he couldn’t recall their scents being so… sugary. So  _ good _ .

“Alright, kiddo. Wanna go eat on the couch?” He husked, nudging Rhys’ chin up with his finger to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Rhys stiffened, his breath catching in his throat before he smiled goofily after a moment, and Jack felt relief wash over him. “Y-Yeah.”

“Go on,” Jack urges, watching while the lithe man makes his way over to the couch and then snuggles down into the couch, tucking his long legs up under him and hugging the throw pillow there to his chest.

It’s strangely adorable, Jack thinks, how the instincts have made so much more… beautiful.

So much more  _ his _ .

He pours Rhys a glass of orange juice, knowing that it was best to give an Omega plenty of vitamins and minerals before and after a heat, hoping to replenish a lot of what they lost during their activities. Once that’s done, he heads down into the living room, taking the two steps into the little cove before setting the plates down onto the coffee table. 

Rhys gives him a dazed smile, patting the cushion next to him as he scoots forwards, his body aching for a meal. Jack obliges, plopping down and swinging an arm around Rhys’ middle, holding him close while the younger man wolfs down his meal.

“Whoa there, kiddo. Slow down, it ain’t going anywhere.” Jack purred, petting at the man’s back. Rhys flashes him an apologetic smile, finishing his meal at a slower pace, and at a more comfortable pace.

Once finished, Rhys sets his plate aside, turning to face Jack with a nervous huff. “S-So…”

Jack raises a brow, leaning in closer with a large, confident grin. “So what, kitten?”

“A-Are we going to -”

“Bond?” Jack pauses, “Only if you want to, Rhys.” 

Rhys swallows, weighing the options. He’d been courting Jack for a long while now, fucking him for even longer. He knew how the man liked to act, how he could explode at a moment's notice. He knew that Jack was deadly, a fearsome adversary and even an unsafe ally.

And then there was a little voice in his head that liked the bloodshed. One that liked the murder… the  _ mayhem _ .

Oh, heaven help him…

“I want to,” Rhys said right before lunging at the other man, kissing him none too gently and letting out purrs of pure _need_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too boring.   
> Love to hear feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 'Whoops!' series!  
> Super excited to get things started here...
> 
> I would adore to have some comments about your guys' thoughts of this fic - they really keep me going!


End file.
